Or So I Thought
by Watercatcher7984
Summary: It's Katniss' birthday, tomorrow's the Victory Tour. Once more she's ready to fight. Are you curious? Read it to find out more. (I do not own the Hunger Games.)
1. Prologue

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Katniss. Happy Birthday to you!"

I close my eyes and blow out the flickering candles in front of me. I push away thoughts of another fire and another place. A place filled with screaming as the careers discovered a girl who was just trying to get warm.

My eyes flash open, I shudder a bit as Gale and Peeta standing side by side come into focus. My sister Prim not far from them. My mother was still inside, recovering from the stress that the games had put upon her. I'm not sure she'll ever be the same.

A skeletal Victor's Village surrounds me. Empty but for three occupied houses. Peeta, Haymitch, and me. The only survivors from district 12 in the 74 years of the hunger games. The odds are never exactly in our favor. Doomed to be scantily clad miners during the tribute parade. Outsiders in the arena they shove us into each year. My skills and Cienna saved me from this. Surrounded with fire, Peeta and I were displayed to a crowd that loved every minute of it. There were sponsers lining up from that moment on. For me at least.

Peeta was not as lucky. Smart, but expendable. Or so everyone thought. Joining the careers was the move that started and nearly ended the games for him. He had no choice to but to hide, until I found him. From then on the games were sealed and we won together. But the happily ever after didn't last. Today, my birthday. Tomorrow, the Victory Tour.

Yes, yes. Huge parties, all for Peeta and I. We, 'earned it' as Effie says. Earned it by killing and hiding, betraying and lying.

The stylists call and I stand up to go. No time to celebrate today. Today begins the rest of my life, endlessly riding that train.

_**Or So I Thought. **_

A/N: I've already seen Catching Fire twice and I just had to start writing this. This is just a preview so stay tuned for more! It should be coming, real soon.

All characters belong to Suzanne Collins ©


	2. Chapter 1

"Come now dear." Effie said, walking along in front of me. "We need to get you all cleaned up for the cameras tomorrow."

I sigh. It'll be just like getting ready for the tribute parade, that was not something I wanted to relive. "Effie, I know that you care about me right?"

"Yes, of course!" She seemed a little hurt at the thought that I might assume anything else.

"Do you think maybe you guys could not attack me with your tools of whatever the heck it is they're used for. Just a simple clean up this time?" She seemed to understand why I was asking.

"I suppose we could tone it down a little." She nodded slowly. "Yes, we can do that."

I smiled. Effie headed upstairs and I walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys." I turned towards my mother and sister. But they weren't the only ones there.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen." The voice was deep, but the face was hidden behind the mask of a peacekeeper. "Follow us please." Telling me what to do in my own house? You had to be kidding me. But I knew what might happen to me 'accidentally' if I said anything. So I followed.

We walked through the house silently, leaving my mother and sister alone in the kitchen, watching us walk away. We reached the study and the two peacekeepers leading me turned to flank the door, then they motioned me inside.

And who was there but President Snow himself. "It's been a long time Ms. Everdeen." He sneered my name, pushing it out as though the very thought of it was poisoning him.

"Not long enough." I muttered, unable to resist. He chuckled, but made no comment.

"How about I talk and you listen?" He questioned, but I knew that it was a command that I was bound to obey by my citizenship in Panem.

"Yes, that sounds okay." He smirked and took a breath.

"Today, I have a problem. I suppose you can guess that my problem originated?" He paused, but I knew better than to speak. "It originated with a certain pouch of poison berries in an arena, which was broadcasted on national television. It originated with a girl that thought she could outsmart the system."

I nodded slightly, knowing where he was going with this.

"You are my problem, Ms. Everdeen. A problem that I need desperately to go away." I lined forward.

"Are here to kill me?" I held his gaze and waited for him to answer. He paused gathering his carefully calculated response.

"No." He shook his head. "I am not here to kill you, only to warn you. You are seen as a symbol of hope and rebellion. That symbol needs to go away." I sat back in my chair, still staring him down.

"What do you want me to do? I cannot change what has happened in the past to institute my symbolism."

"A my dear, but there is something you can do."

"What might that be President?"

"Make him love you, not just act like he does."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will have no hesitation in making district 12 a thing of the past. The woods you love so dearly will burn. The family you protect will be trapped. And you will watch it all. And then, then you will join me. But you can avoid that if you join me now." My gaze flickered. He would do it, I had no doubt that he would.

"I'll do it, but how?"

"I guess you will have to figure that one out for yourself." I nodded. He stood to go. "Then we are done here. Unless you have any questions about what you need to do?" He raised an eyebrow daring me to ask a cheeky question like the ones I was known for.

"No, no questions." I sighed, thinking about how I now had to find a way to make him love me. And I didn't want to force him to do anything, I didn't love him either. Now we were bound together for life and there was nothing either of us could do about it if we wanted to live.

President Snow left the room and I let my head fall to the desk, thinking. Poison berries weren't going to get me out of this one. I stood up and pushed it from my mind. I could worry about that later. Now was my time to get pretty and not worry about a single other thing in the world.

If only it were that simple. I would never leave that arena. I would constantly replay my games in my head. I would kill Marvel over and over, I would hide from the careers and Peeta up in that tree endlessly. I would watch Rue die as I sang to her until I couldn't handle it anymore. I had a feeling that point was coming soon. I may have won the hunger games, but my life still ended when I stepped inside that arena.

There will probably never be a waking moment in my life when I'm not thinking about it. I have nightmares about it too. I can never escape from it. Peeta seems to be fairing better than I am. Maybe he missed out on all the scarring parts of it while he was hiding in the rocks, struggling to survive. But who knows, maybe I seem to be doing a lot better on the outside as well.

Cienna smiles as I enter the room and he seems to be the only reminder of the games that I don't hate. I rush to hug him. As we hug, I breathe in deeply and push away my thoughts of no escape. Time to greet the day with a fresh face.

A/N: Here's the actual first chapter! Let me know what you think with a comment or simply a favorite!


End file.
